The Second Avatar
by Troy Aridan
Summary: A new character, Galaxe, shows up from the Northern Water Tribe, and turns out to be a second Avatar


I saw the group of four sitting across the field in a circle. They were talking to one another, and their sky bison was resting a few yards from them, with the lemur sitting on his horn. Toph was arguing with Katara, while Aang and Sokka just started at the two, rolling their eyes and laughing at whatever it was the girls were arguing about, while Zuko stared up at the sky. I took a deep breath, and began what I thought would be the longest walk in my life, though I was only forty feet away.

It took me but fifteen seconds. Toph was the first to know I was there. When I stopped behind them, she grew stiff. She motioned to Aang to look up.

The Avatar stared at me, confusion on his face. "Hey there," he said.

"Uhm… hi," I murmured. "I'm Galaxe."

Aang and the others looked at me. "Ya… I'm Aang, and these guys are Sokka, Katara, and Toph."

"What do you want?" asked Toph, sounding annoyed.

"Well," I began, "I come from the Northern Water tribe."

"Cool!" exclaimed Sokka. "Were you there when the Fire Nation attacked?"

"Yes," I muttered, "My… my father was killed, and my brother was captured. I'm a water bender master. I trained under master Pakku. I think you know him?"

"Yes!" said Katara, "He was my teacher. I'm a master too."

"I know," I said, rolling my eyes, "All ways the thick headed one", I said. "That's what he said about you." She turned a bright shade of red.

"A few months ago, I did something… Something that's not possible, unless you are the Avatar."

Aang gasped, and Sokka dropped his jaw. Katara stared at me, not believing me, and Toph sat there with her lips pursed.

"Oh yeah?" asked Katara, "And what was this 'impossible' thing that happened?"

"I fire bended."

"You are a horrid liar," Katara scoffed.

"Actually," Toph murmured, "He's telling the truth."

"What? That's crazy. Only the Avatar can bend different elements."

"I'm not lying. I swear it. So I went to the elders of our tribe, and told them what happened. They asked me to prove it, so I did what I had done before. They looked at each other, and I saw a look of worry pass through them. They told me what they had feared to be true had happened. They told me I was the second Avatar to be alive in this time. I found out that this was because Aang had been trapped in the 

iceberg for one hundred years, and after seventy five years, if there is no Avatar present on the earth, a new one is born. I was that child. And they said I'm destined to learn all the elements."

Katara jumped up to her feet. "Bu-but-but," she stuttered, "This just _doesn't make sense!!_" She turned on Zuko. "What do you think about this Fire Boy?"

He stared up at her. "I would like to see the proof." He glared up at me, his eyes shining with malice.

"Fine," I growled. I got into a simple stance, and moved my arms in a circle. A short burst of fire came from my hands. "Happy?" I asked Zuko.

"No. Let's see the hardest water bending you can do."

I rolled my eyes, but pulled water from the little lake next to us, and pulled it around me, and allowed it to carry me around for a few seconds. I dropped the water, and fell to the ground.

"There," I said, shaking my hair to get the water off. "Are you finally happy now?"

They all stared at me, their eyes wide, and their jaws hanging.

Zuko and Aang nodded. "We believe you," they said in unison.

"Okay," whispered Katara, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I need to learn the elements. I was hoping you could help me do that."

"Well, I suppose we have to help you. After all, Aang's the only air bender left in the world, so you'd have no one else to teach you, and Zuko is probably the only fire bender who'd be willing to teach you, unless we find Iro," murmured Toph, "So I suppose we'll help you."

"Really?" I turned to Aang. "You haven't said anything."

"I know," he said, "I think we don't have any choice." He turned his grey eyes to my face. "Of course we'll help you."

"Oh my God, thank you!" I said, jumping a few inches into the air.

"We begin training tomorrow," ordered Toph, standing up. "I'll teach earth bending in the morning, Sokka can teach you how to use a sword-ish type thing after a thirty minute lunch. You will switch off elements every day. Katara will work with you at night on your water bending. How's that sound?" she asked, not looking at anyone.

"Sounds good," Sokka said, "But does he really need to work on swordsmanship?"

"He should, in case he can't bend for some reason, he will need to." Toph shot him a blind glare.

"Than we should probably rest," Aang said, "We are going to have a _very_ long day tomorrow. I'm going to go take a nap, and I suggest you do the same."


End file.
